


When a Queen Meets a Sultan

by kingstoken



Category: Aladdin (2019), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Is that a person upon its back?"  As the dragon flew closer Jasmine too could see someone on the great beast's back.





	When a Queen Meets a Sultan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).

> For this work we imagine that Agrabah is located on Planetos

"Your majesty you must come to the balcony at once." Under normal circumstances Jasmine might have reprimanded her new lady's maid, Samira, for interrupting her meeting, but she could tell by the panicked look on her face that this was not the time. She hurried out onto the balcony, and what she saw astonished her. A great winged black beast flew across the sky.

"What is it?" asked Samira.

"It's a dragon" said her father, Jasmine had been unaware that he had joined them on the balcony "You hear legends of such creatures, but you never expect to see one." Jasmine became aware of the frightened cries of her people, she turned to Samira. 

"Tell the guards to clear the streets, everyone is to stay within their homes, for their own safety." As Samira left Jasmine heard her father say

"Is that a person upon its back?" As the dragon flew closer Jasmine too could see someone on the great beast's back.

"Carpet" she called, and the magic caret popped up from the floor "I need a ride." Carpet glided over to her, she climbed onto it's back, and they flew up into the sky to meet their unexpected visitor.

* * *

Daenerys had watched the city pass beneath them, it had been a surprising sight, she knew of no large cities this far south. She hoped that she could convince Drogon to land outside its city limits, she was hungry. Out of the corner of her eye she could see something in the sky to her right. Was that a woman flying on a piece of fabric? She was trying to say something, but Daenerys indicated that she couldn't hear anything over the sound of the wind. The woman pointed to the ground, and Daenerys realized that they were now out over the desert, and the woman wanted them to land, Daenerys gave Drogon the signal and she hoped he would cooperate. They landed near a large outcropping of rocks that rose up out of the sand. Drogon lowered his neck so she could dismount. The woman gently floated to the ground, where she stepped off of what Daenerys realized was a carpet.

"Greetings, Dragonrider. May I inquire what your business is in Agrabah?"

"Business?"

"Why are you hear? Are you a threat? Are we in danger?" Daenerys glanced over at Drogon who had promptly curled up under the rock cropping and fallen asleep, she wasn't much of a threat by herself. 

"I am exploring" Daenerys replied. She could hardly tell this woman that days ago Drogon started acting strangely and had flown off with her on his back, he hadn't listened to her commands, he was just determined to fly. He hadn't done something like that since the fighting pits, but back then he had been in danger, this time there seemed to be no discernible reason for his recent behavior.

"Where I am from we are told that there is nothing to the south of Essos but untamed jungle and wasteland. I decided to see for myself." The woman studied Daenerys, she tried to project a regal image, but she was sure she looked worse for wear after several days of travel.

"I am Sultan Jasmine, ruler of Agrabah. Welcome to my kingdom."

"Thank you, Sultan. I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Khaleesi of the the Great Grass Sea and mother of Dragons."

"Queen Daenerys I would be most honored if you would come to my home, for rest and refreshment." Daenerys looked to Drogon, who continued to slumber.

"You may fly with me."

"On the rug?"

"He's a flying carpet."

"He?"

"We assume it's a he." The carpet seemed to swirl and preen for them.

"I've never seen anything like it."

"Well, I have never seen a dragon before today. Come, let us go to the palace. I wish to hear all about how you became a dragonrider." They settled themselves onto Carpet, then took off, returning to Agrabah.

* * *

She didn't expect to like her, that much Daenerys was willing to admit, but over the next few days Daenerys grew to appreciate and admire Jasmine. In some ways she reminded her of Missandei, she was intelligent and gentle, but in other ways she reminded Daenerys of herself, a woman ruler who had to make the best decisions for her people, Daenerys had met few other woman who wielded great power. The more time she spent with Jasmine the more she felt that she could trust her, and Dany desperately needed someone to trust at the moment. After they had been there a week Daenerys shared her worry over her child, Drogon had not moved from his nest in the sand, not even to hunt. Jasmine considered the problem.

"Tomorrow you will go out, with my guards to escort you, and you will take Drogon a freshly slaughtered goat. If Drogon eats it then we will continue to take food out to him."

"That would be a large expense, and I have no way to pay."

"There is no need to pay, you are an honored guest."

"An uninvited one.'

"Sometimes unexpected quests bring unexpected pleasure."

So, the next day Daenerys, with assistance from the palace guards, took meat out beyond the city limits. Drogon looked as if he had hardly moved at all, except to create a larger burrow in the sand. At first he showed little interest in the goat, but with some encouragement from Dany he scorched it, then ate it. Over the next several weeks Daenerys continued to bring him food. During this time Daenerys spent a great deal of time with Jasmine. Jasmine showed her the city of Agrabah, and told her of its history. Dany told Jasmine about her life, her travels in Essos and her hopes for Westeros. Jasmine let Dany pet Raja, and Dany taught Jasmine some phases in High Valyrian.

As much as Daenerys enjoyed her time with Jasmine she needed to get home, her followers must be worried about her, and surely her enemies would take the opportunity to try and seize power. Yes, she must get back. She had thought of perhaps booking passage on a ship, but she couldn't imagine leaving Drogon, sick and alone, and so far from home.

Drogon slowly recovered, as the weeks went by he began making short flights, their length increasing each day.

"He getting stronger" Jasmine commented one evening "He spent most of the day flying and hunting."

"Yes" said Daenerys, giving Jasmine a sad look "It is time to go home."

"I will miss you, Dany"

"And I you."

Two days later they were standing out in the desert, near the place where they first met.

"Perhaps, some day, you could visit the Seven Kingdoms.'

"I would like that." said Jasmine. Samira handed Jasmine two satchels.

"These are for you" said Jasmine "One has food and supplies for your journey. The other has a few things so that you may remember us." Daenerys opened the bag with the mementos. The first thing she unwrapped was a small jade statue of a cat.

"Why it's Raja" she said with a smile. The second item was a gold bracelet engraved with images of a swirling, dancing Carpet. The last item was a book.

"It is stories of Agrabah, I had the scribes add something special to its pages." Daenerys flipped to the back page, where she saw an illustration of her sitting proudly on Drogon's back. Dany blinked back tears.

"But, I have nothing to give you."

"Your visit has been gift enough, _Raqiros_" Daenerys' hand went to the silver dragon's head collar at her neck, it was the only piece of jewelry she had been wearing the day Drogon had flown away with her upon his back. She unclasped the collar and gave it to Jasmine. 

"So, that you may remember me."

"I shall never forget you, Daenerys Stormborn." They embraced tightly, then Daenerys climbed onto Drogon's back and they shot up into the sky. Jasmine watched until they became just a speck in the distance.

"Sultan, come quickly" called one of her guards, as she looked where her guard indicated Jasmine smiled. It looked like Daenerys had left her a magnificent gift after all, for at the bottom of Drogon's burrow was a red and gold dragon's egg.

**Author's Note:**

> _Raqiros_ is the High Valyrian word for friend


End file.
